Generally, refrigerators serve to keep food fresh for a long period. Such a refrigerator includes a freezing compartment in which food is kept frozen, a refrigerating compartment in which food is kept refrigerated, and a refrigeration cycle for coding of the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment. Operation of the refrigerator is controlled by a controller equipped in the refrigerator.
A kitchen space containing a refrigerator is not simply a space for cooking, but is changed to a more important living space than ever before for conversation between family members as well as cooking and other purposes. Therefore, there is a need to enlarge a refrigerator that is a core component of the kitchen space and to achieve quantitative and qualitative functional change for easy use by all family members.